The invention relates to a speed governor for fuel injected internal combustion engines.
Speed governors of the type which form the subject matter of this invention are known wherein the rotary position of a supporting lever, connected with a shutoff lever and a control lever, the latter being moved in dependence on engine speed, can be varied to adapt the fuel feed rate by means of a correction device operating in dependence on the external atmospheric pressure or on the supercharger air pressure in the engine.
These known correction devices are very bulky and expensive and permit merely an adaptation of the fuel feed rate to the air pressure. Due to the fact that the fuel injection pumps convey in each case only a constant volume corresponding to the position of the feed rate adjusting member, it has been found that the caloric value of the fuel varies at fluctuating fuel temperatures to such an extent that the engine power drops, for example, with a rise in the fuel temperature. In order to maintain the engine power, however, it is not only necessary to equalize the caloric value of the injected fuel, changed by the change in the specific gravity of the fuel, but it is also necessary to balance the engine power, which changes when the engine is hot, in spite of a constant fuel mass.